THINS AINT TF2, NO, IT'S AN ARMS RACE: Lizzie
by IppikiKuroKami
Summary: 1 half of a TF2 fanfic. k? Rated T for the letter after S.


**Suddenly, fanfics! This is the first fanfic I've written and it's a kind of... collab... thing... with 2 other people. I'm writing Lizzie/Benny's side, another friend is writing Hayley's side, and the other is writing Lily's. **

**And that's basically it. Sorry the ending is a bit short and simple, I was way too tired to think. (Also, it was New Year's Eve.)**

**See Hayley's side here: **.net/s/6605582/1/THIS_AINT_TF2_NO_ITS_AN_ARMS_RACE_Hayley

**See Lily's side here: **.net/s/6639119/1/THIS_AINT_TF2_NO_THIS_IS_AN_ARMS_RACE_Lily

* * *

"MAGGOT!" I snapped out of my daydream only to see a muscular man towering over my friend Hayley, causing her to shift back in slight shock. Realising where I was, I noticed the look on her face which seemed to show her anger, but read that she was… well, scared shitless. The man straightened his back and confidently crossed his arms, followed with a patronising sentence. "Looks like we got a couple a' _girls _here, boys." He said with a laugh, throwing a strong look at me as he put emphasis on the word 'girls'. I let out a deep sigh in realisation that perhaps my choice in clothing for the role 'Assassin' wasn't exactly the voice that suggested I was female…

I jerked my head to the side, 'I suppose I should just deal with it… I can't have these people bothering me on… _such_ a topic…' I thought to myself.

"I guess none of you are going to make the first move, are ya?' I hissed, aiming it Hayley and our other friend, Lily, who stood to the far right of our line whilst I was on the far left. I had little time to think about what I was going to say, I don't understand why I was so confident on talking first when I'm usually the quiet one, yet a slim man wearing a formal suit and some sort of mask interrupted my thought as he slyly stood to the right of the maggot man.

"Who do ve have here zen?" He chuckled, showing his teeth slightly. I stepped forward, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm Benny." I said, in a rougher voice to my normal one. A hesitated whisper from behind me shot tapped the back of my head "Wha-" I instantly cut it off to prevent suspicions from the two, tall men stood ahead of us. I swung my hand up, with no sense of direction or any care if the world if I ended up hitting Hayley in the face. "This is Lily," I pointed over to the far left of the line. "And this is Hayley." I shifted my wrist to aim the figure stood behind to me whilst continuing to use the same, dark voice.

The suited man jumped in to reply first, with a simple "I see." And the same off-putting grin as before. He began to act casual, and continued his sentence. "I eh, think I'll leave zeese three to you, Soldier." The dedicated man next to him confirmed with a nod. "Right'ya're." he coughed, skin reading us before he continued with "Better get these three maggots down to Medic then, check overs 'n' all.". From behind me, Hayley muttered a caring, yet simple "Y'okay?" "Yeah," I replied, smiling. "Better get this over with… I never did like doctors. " I looked towards Lily, as she did looked to me too. We took off running, with Hayley dawdling behind.

* * *

We all stood outside the door, not exactly joyous about seeing this Medic… I lay nervously in a chair with my legs hanging over one end, and my arm and head over the other, I gazed up the ceiling, I popped my gum once, but it didn't compare to the sound of the frequent gun shots and cussing. I peered back up to catch Lily and Hayley bickering at many markings and doodles across a wall, the increase in their giggling made me feel the need to shout out.

"YO GUYS!" I began.

"What is it, _LIZZIE?"_ Lily came back, folding her arms with a smile.

"You forgot I was here." I said, agitated.

"No we didn't," Hayley burst out. "We just don't want to hang around with a booooooy!" She began to taunt at me immaturely, her and Lily turned their backs to me and huddled away from me.

The annoying bickering was interrupted by a warming voice, creating a calming atmosphere in the room. "Vell, Schatz, you are going to have to hang around with plenty of boys here!" A man, who looked around in his 40s, entered the room with a smile. We could all instantly assume this was the medic from the sophisticated look. Oh yes, and the doctor's coat. "You three must be the new recruits, ja?"

"Mhm." Lily mumbled, smiling. All 3 of us seemed to be more at ease with this man than we were with the other two… but then again, who wouldn't be? This man's heavy German accent seemed a lot more… soothing than the Soldier's "indoor voice".

"Vell, girls-"Medic said, before eyeballing me, in perhaps a little suspicion. I adjusted my cap, perhaps I believed that this Medic could see through my secret at first glance. "…and boy," he continued, I felt slightly at ease. "Ve better get you checked over den." He wiped his glasses on the sleeve of his coat before holding the door open for us to shuffle through and begin our examinations.

* * *

"So… names?" Medic said to us three. He sat down on the chair next to his desk and took a clipboard and a pen from the surface of his desk. He glared at us all individually as we sat down in a row on one of the medical beds. He pointed his pen to Lily, sat at the far left end, again.

"Lily."

"Lily." Medic chuckled. "Sounds like a flower…" Medic trailed off as he began to stare at a monochromatic photo hanging, lonesome on the wall.

"Erm… sir?" Lily interrupted Medic's trail of thought.

"Oh, right…" Medic said, shaking his head. "Lily, let's have you first." Lily hopped off the bed and followed Medic into a different room that lead off from the one we were currently in. As they both left, the door slowly shut behind them.

"Lizzie…" Hayley began before I interrupted.

"SHHHHHHH!" I hissed at her. "Medic will hear!" I caught her rolling her eyes before she turned to her side.

"Sorry, _Benny._" She replied, emphasising heavily on "Benny".

"Yeees?" I turned my head to her, with a ragdoll smile.

"Why did we all come in this medical room, for Lily to be taken into another one when two of us could have just waited outside _this _room?" I looked at her, and began to smile, just slightly.

"I have no idea." I observed the room. There wasn't much to look at, and it wasn't doing much good to my eyes seeing as the only window was covered with blinds. "Bit of a dull place, isn't it? Not much to look at…" I jumped off the bed and hovered around the room, taking in the surroundings. I shifted myself over to the desk, my eyes focused on the monitor that was strongly stood on there.

"Benny!" I heard Hayley's voice hiss as me. "You can't look at that, it's confidential!"

"Yes." I replied, in my own agitating manner.

"Yes? What the hell are you on about?"

"You are correct."

"Am I?"

"It's confidential." I grinned and looked back down at the monitor, ignoring Hayley's sigh. The monitor was currently showing medical records of each of the classes, there were 3 recently created records with no file pictures, had to be us. I scrolled through and looked at the team members. 'Oh? Who's this?' I thought to myself, clicking on one of the files, only just before hearing the click of the door opening. With the door opening, I stood straight and stopped nosing on the computer, although I was still stood a bit close to the desk… a bit _too _close.

"Seeing as you seem very enthusiastic," Medic glared at me over his glasses. "You can go next." I dreaded this moment, I twisted my head to see Hayley, the nervous look on my face encouraged Lily to say "Don't worry; it'll be over in five minutes." It was the last thing I heard from them before the Medic took me into the next room.

The room was surprisingly brighter than the previous one. I instantly walked over to one of the two medical beds and sat down on it, hunching my back, becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"Vell, I only need to ask you some questions and ve can be done with zis-"He began. "…Are you okay?"

"Is that one of the questions?" I replied with a slight hiss to my tone, I then tried to look polite and not angry in attempt to make a good impression.

"Hrss…" He mumbled, he clearly found my response irritating. "Right then." He seemed to recover. "Name?"

"Benny."

"Your _full_ name."

"B-…Benjamin…?"

"Benny… Benjamin."

"Yes…?" Medic began to look suspicious, the same look he threw at me when he first saw me, but much, much stronger.

"…Right… Do you have any medical conditions that you are aware of?"

"Uhm… asthma… but that's probably all cleared up by now."

"Asthma? Vell, even if it has cleared up I'm still going to need to take a look." He said, picking up a stethoscope from the desk. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your coat and lift your shirt. Don't feel uncomfortable… but I don't see why you would, ve're both _men_ here after all." That's it, he knew! Damn it… What do I do?

Hesitantly, I began to unzip my coat… yet before I could even reach my chest, he calmly said "Okay. You can stop."

"Uhm… sir?"

"Don't panic… I know zat you're… female…" He said, forcing eye contact with me. I slowly moved my hand from the zip to feel my neck. Well, what did I expect in the end? Any smart doctor would know that only males have an Adams Apple…

"…_Piss_." I emphasised, yet held in my anger and yet out somewhat of an awkward smile as I bit my bottom lip.

"Vhy did you…? Ah, never mind… just…" Medic seemed to be lost for words; I doubt he had ever run into something like this. My nervous grin melted into the atmosphere of the room. "…it doesn't matter."

"S-..sir?"

"…Perhaps… perhaps I understand." I let out something of a sigh of relief. But what did he mean? He just seemed so friendly now. "But you do understand I'm still going to have to check you for ze Asthma."

"Oh, right, of course." I said, continuing to unzip my coat, but I felt comfortable this time.

I could've sworn I heard a sly laugh, but not from the Medic, but from the corner of the room. Before I could open my mouth to say so, Medic began to ask relevant questions once again.

"So… Your name?"

"Oh! Uhm… Lizzie Ella Benjamin."

"Hm. A very English name… It sounds nicer than Benny Benjamin I can assure you." We both let out a friendly chuckle. "Date of birth?"

"22nd July 1984."

"26 years old. Okay, you can pull your shirt back down." I did so; he continued to speak rather calmly. "You seem to be healthy."

I continued my silence. I zipped up my coat and aimed for the door, with my hand on the handle Medic asked "Do… Do you vant anyone else to know…?"

"N-… no. I've already told people one thing, I would prefer not to create any hassle."

"Alright." I he replied as I turned the handle of the door. "They'll find out in their own ways~." He continued, causing me to put on a slightly disgruntled face. I ruffled my cap around and walked out to see Hayley, sat fidgeting on the bed kicking her feet around eagerly. And Lily, sat happily with only the stick of a lollipop remaining in her hand.

Hayley kicked off the bed which was my opportunity to take her place. "Me next then." She moaned, accompanied by the Medic's nod as she walked into the examination room. After the click of the slow moving door, it was silence. I sat shrouding my face from Lily incase she were to see my embarrassment, but my shifty movements only caused suspicion upon her.

"Are you okay?" she said compassionately.

"Erm… yes I-… I just don't like doctors." I remarked, restraining myself from looking at her. "Not the best of company, are they? Hah!" I added with very slight enthusiasm.

"Okay… You just didn't look too great-" She fussed slightly, only just before we heard a shout from the doctor's office. "SPY!" It wailed, the walls muffled it slightly. Me and Lily simultaneously looked at each other, clearly both in curiosity of what was going on in the other room. I was the first to hop off the bed and press my ear against the door. I was expecting Lily to fret before she joined me.

So there we stood, listening to muffled, unclear voices for only as long as around 20 seconds before the door began to click open, I threw myself onto the floor, pulling Lily down next to me. Yet it was all too obvious, even for Hayley, that we were listening in.

"Had a nice time, have we?" She asked, stepping over us and heading for the door.

"Yep." Me and Lily chorused.

"Well, at least two of us have…"

* * *

Outside of the door we just stood there, waiting for nothing.

"Now what?" Lily asked as if one of us knew.

"Ask Benny." Hayley taunted. But then again, they didn't have my attention at all.

"Whuzza?" I slurred back to her.

"Nothing. We're just wondering what to do now." Lily replied, going back on the topic.

"Well," I spoke hesitantly, as I didn't have much of an idea, either. "I guess it's time to go shoot some bas-"

"Look, it's those _maggots_ again!" A voice interrupted me, agitating me to my peak. The voice was the same annoying one we heard before, the Soldier confidently marched up to us, towering over us, looking just about as tall and as strong as a brick wall. Yet there was a second man, a shorter one, with a slightly hunched back. He wore a yellow builder's hat, placed firmly on his head, and some blacked out goggles over his eyes. He was spinning a wrench around his finger, the irresistible temptation was causing me to inevitably lift my hand and whack the wrench out of his hand, as it crashed to the floor, he shouted to me "Hey, what d'ya do that for?"

"Kicks." I replied calmly.

"Well," he snapped back. "If that's how you get ye' kicks, think again, or you'll end up dead." The Soldier turned towards me with an unpleasant look.

"Engy here's _very_ protective over his tool. Don't touch, maggot."

"Fine." I replied, raising my hands and stepping back.

"You two are very quiet," The man in the yellow hat said, scanning his eyes over Lily and Hayley. "Who are you three anyway?"

"The new recruits." Hayley answered clearing her throat.

"Ah," 'Engy' responded, nodding. "I was wondering when we'd be seeing those. Didn't realize there were three of ye' though…"

"Didn't think two of 'em would be girls either!" Soldier jested, causing both him and the other man to chuckle on the matter; I began to feel protective over my friends.

"Guys, leave 'em alone." Another voice entered the corridor, a strong Australian accent, I'd recognise one anywhere. He was a tall man, taller than the Soldier. He wore a hat, and sunglasses, tinted orange. "If I didn't know betta', I'd think you were afraid of girls!" Shortly after he had finished his sentence, I realised, _this_ was the man whose document I was peeking at in the Medic's office. I never did get a good look at that file, but after seeing this man in person rather than just his file photo, I… felt something for him… I don't know what.

"Scared of girls?" Engy blurted. "Hehe… you gotta be kidding me, I was just thinking how much… worse they are at stuff." He insisted, but he sounded as if the Australian man's speech was overpowering his.

"Yeah, Sniper," Soldier jumped into the conversation, probably for his own defence. "Scared of girls?" I thought that was only Scout…" So Sniper was his name… or class, rather. But then again, who was the Scout? I suppose there's a lot of introducing to do.

"So," The Sniper turned to us once again. "What am I calling you three?"

"I'm Lily." She cheerfully claimed, smiling. Lily always did have a good eye for the nicer people.

"Lily." Sniper nodded in confirmation. "And you?"

"Hayley." She said simply.

"And… you are?" He turned to me as I returned to the chair I was sat in before the examinations, yet it took me a few seconds to realise I was supposed to answer.

"Uh… L-Benny." I hesitantly spoke, blushing. Lily and Hayley twittered in the background as my speech wasn't as fluent as it normally was. I still didn't know what it was about this man, but it got stronger when he spoke to me. "I'm the, uh, new assassin." I realised my voice was becoming softer, and more like my normal voice.

"Ah," The Sniper responded with a smirk on his face. "You'll be with me for a bit then, to get started."

"G-great!" I could even feel myself blushing. I spotted the Soldier and Engy silently laughing at me.

"I'm the intelligence watcher." Hayley countered, in attempt to divert the attention of the two, chuckling men.

"Nice," Sniper said. "Been waitin' for that for weeks, don't think I can take much more runnin' after the little bastard Scout. He uses his running to his advantage, y'see… always takes our intelligence… anyway," He snapped back out of his raging thought and went back on topic, turning to Lily. "And what might you be, now?"

"I'm the cook; Medic told me that I would be helping him?" She explained.

"Ah yeah," Sniper said. "Medic's a mate, a good person to talk to. You'll enjoy yourself, even if you don't enjoy the food!" He claimed, laughing. Even though Lily looked a bit worried, I wouldn't help but chuckle under my neck-high jacket silently. "Nah, I'm just messin' with ya, you'll like it." In a friendly manner, he placed his hand on Lily's shoulder and lead her over to the door, I, once again, shrouded my head from embarrassment as the Sniper pointed out through a door that leas outside. "Y'see that buldin', that one over there?" Lily nodded.

"Sure do." She said confidently.

"well, that's where you gotta be, right now," Sniper added. "Medic will be there, but if for some reason he ain't, just wait there. Play with a Rubik's cube or somethin'. Medic has loads in the kitchen."

"Okay!" She said before walking out of the open door towards the building she was told to go to, Hayley and I made a waving gesture as if to say 'see you later'.

"Right," Sniper continued. "You're coming with me Benny."

"What about me?" Hayley mentioned, making me feel slightly sorry for her for almost being left on her own.

"Ah, well, being an intelligence watcher and all can get a bit lonesome," Sniper said, making me only feel a bit more sorry for her. "Of course, people will come in and out, stay and chat for a bit 'n' all, but most of the time you'll just see people runnin' in and out, trying to take the briefcase."

"Where do I have to go then?" She spoke with a sigh.

"Well, you have to go to the intelligence of course." Engy and Soldier chuckled.

"Silly girl, didn't even know that to watch the intelligence she has to actually _be_ with the intelligence."

"Shut up _Soldy_, you were new here once 'n' all," The Sniper leaded me past the two jokers, Hayley followed. "You'll get lost here to start with, o'course. It's a pretty big place, so…" He turned his back to Hayley. "SPY!" He exclaimed as the Spy we met earlier, still smoking, began to appear within my vision.

"Yes, Sniper?"

"Take Hayley to the intelligence, would ya?"

"Why?" The Spy said, folding his arms.

"Because, Spy," Sniper sighed with a slight hiss. "I have stuff to do myself, and as far as I know, you have nothing to do."

"Fine, but I'm not doing anyzing else for zose girls." Spy demanded.

"What about the dude?" The Soldier laughed, catching my attention. "You'd _love_ to do things for him!" I dreaded to turn around to see the looks I would receive, but I was relieved to hear their laugh growing further and further away and their footsteps clicked at a fast pace.

"Zose bastards…" Spy growled. "One day, I shall stab zem, RIGHT IN THE BACK!"

"Calm down Spy, they're on yer own bloody team!" The Sniper ranted. "Just take the girl and go back to yer own room." Sniper began to look slightly disgruntled. "Bugger, rooms." He yanked 3 keys out from his pocket. "Was supposed to give you three these." He threw a key each over to me and Hayley, placing the last one back in his pocket. "I'll give this to Lily later or somethin'." Me and Hayley looked at our keys, both noticing that they both had the same number on. "Yer all in the same room," He said. "Thought it'd be better for yer, seeing as you know each other." We threw him a smile and placed our own key in our pocket. "Anyway, best get going Benny, come on." I eagerly got off the chair and trotted after his path, leaving Hayley and the Spy.

* * *

After making a few turns around the rather large building we were in, I had already forgotten the way back to Medic's office. Sniper was quite throughout our trip, as was I, but I seemed to want to speak with him, he certainly seemed nicer than any of the other classes we had previously met. We eventually reached a flight of stairs which lead us up the building.

"This'll lead us to the area above the training zone," He finally spoke. "There are some targets around the zone that we'll be using to let you get used to your weapon-"

"Uhm… W-what weapon will I be using?" I was still hesitant about talking to the Sniper, and still unsure of why.

"Well, as an assassin, you've been given a crossbow for long-ranged kills." He replied, sounding so professional about it. As he finished this sentence, we walked into a room, on the right wall, there were several windows that gave us a view of the entire training zone, it was such a complex area, but covered many areas of training for the classes.

The Sniper walked to the back of the room to open a crate that stood out from everything else within the room. Upon opening it, I felt compelled to walk over to see the object Sniper was lifting gently out of the box.

"This will be ya new weapon." He said with a grin, causing me to smile slightly, too. He lifted a, clearly new, crossbow out of the wooden delivery crate. "Yours to keep." He added handing the crossbow to me. It had an incredible shine to it, with beautiful markings carved into the side, and the smooth wooden handle gave it a nice touch. "Now, you just need to learn how to use it." He smiled.

"Use it…?"

"Yeah. How else are ya gonna shoot the other team in battle?" He herded me over to the window and pointed out the many targets scattered across the land. "Let's see what you know already… just aim, and fire." Sniper loaded one bolt into the crossbow for me, with my hands shaking; I slowly lifted the crossbow to the height of my shoulders and nervously shot the first bolt. My first shot wasn't the best. It wasn't the best at all.

"Nah, nah. Yer aiming it wrong." Sniper judged. "You just need to lift- Ah, let me show you…" I was expecting him to take the crossbow off me to shoot one or two targets right in the center, just to rub it in, yet he only took the crossbow off me to reload it.

"Okay, here's what you do…" He said, handing the crossbow back to me. "First… yeah, just lift that up a bit…" He grabbed my left hand with his left, and my right hand with his right, and began shift my hands around the crossbow whilst adjusting my position. "Straighten your back. Yep, okay, now let's see…" He moved his head close to mine in order to see where the crossbow was aiming; only causing me to blush due to the closeness. I never really did get close with people, physically and socially I suppose.

"Just aim… and…" Sniper, still in control of my hands, pulled the trigger of the crossbow. The bolt landed in the center of a nearby target. "…fire." He warmly said, putting on a grin of succession to suit the mood. "I'm sure you'll do just fine here, mate."

"I think I am seriously going to like this place." I mumbled, quietly, putting a large grin on my face.


End file.
